


There Goes My First Love

by brokenhighways



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody has ever cared enough to want to see the real Jensen. Except for Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes My First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Started this a long time ago and recently found it and decided to finish it :P Unbeta’d. Thanks to ace_p for reading it over

They met in detention. 

Jensen was a regular in Friday afternoon detentions. He did a lot of dumb shit and didn't care if he got caught. Detention gave him peace from everything. Mostly because his school, Fremont High, was so sparsely populated that he often ended up being the only one there. Miss Johnson would usually stay in the room for five minutes before leaving. She never came back to check on him but Jensen stayed anyway. 

He liked the notoriety of being the bad kid. He'd even started wearing a scruffy, black leather jacket that he'd found. He figured that he might as well look the part. He walked around with a calm and arrogant swagger, smoked under the bleachers and shunned his classmates. In return, they stared and whispered every time he walked past them in the hallways. 

He didn't really care what any of them thought. 

Things changed one Friday afternoon, when Jared Padalecki walked into detention with a look of thunder on his face. Jensen wasn't really one to be interested in other people but for some reason Jared ticked the right boxes. He seemed interesting. Jensen found himself eyeing up the kid. Jared had a mop of unruly brown hair and slanted hazel eyes and he was _tall_. Not as tall as he'd eventually be but he was definitely tall for his age. 

Jared practically flung himself into a desk at the front of the room. He didn’t acknowledge Jensen at all so Jensen shrugged and moved on. He tended to write during his detentions. Nothing special; just random short stories that he had no intention of showing to anyone. It was just a way to pass the time. A way to express himself because no one else ever got to see the real him. 

Nobody cared enough to want to see the real him. 

He was in the middle of writing a dramatic fight scene when Jared finally spoke.

"Hey," he said with a nod, his body twisted around so that he was facing Jensen. His face was more relaxed than it had been when he'd come in to the room. Jensen didn't respond right away because he wasn’t sure about Jared. He didn't trust easily. He wasn't one for making friends either. Yet Jared seemed to be earnest enough so Jensen shrugged his doubt off. 

"Hi." 

Jared grinned at him then and Jensen found himself blinking at the sheer brightness of it. 

That was just the beginning. 

~

Three weeks later, Jared walked into the detention room once again. He wasn't as angry as he'd been last time, Jensen noticed. 

He wasn't sure why he even cared but he chose not to dwell on it. 

Jared spotted him and waved. Jensen found himself waving back before he caught himself and let his hand fall limply. Jared bounded over to the desk next to his and sat down, dumping his bag on the table as he pulled out an algebra textbook. 

In between the scratching noises caused by Jared’s pencil, Jensen couldn't help wondering why Jared was in detention in the first place. He wasn’t a bad kid, quite the contrary, he was the perpetually upbeat student who nobody had a bad word to say about. 

The kind of person that Jensen would usually go out of his way to ignore. 

For a few minutes Jared quietly worked on some of the questions while Jensen pretended that he wasn't watching. Eventually, Jared closed his books and put his pencil down. 

"It's Jensen, right?" he asked as he turned to face him. "I'm Jared." 

"I know," Jensen replied. He briefly wondered if he'd been rude but Jared didn't seem to think so because he carried on talking. Jensen couldn't help feeling a little displaced. As far as he was aware, people didn't even know his name much less have any desire to talk to him. 

"Is there ever a teacher in here?"

Jensen shook his head, "Most kids go to the morning session so I'm usually the only one here." 

Jared nodded and went back to his algebra, leaving Jensen feeling confused. 

~

A week later and Jared was there already when Jensen entered the room. 

He was in Jensen’s usual seat of all places. 

Miss Johnson was actually sitting at the front for once so Jensen didn't complain. However when he got to the back row, Jared stood up quickly and winced as the metal chair legs screeched against the floor. 

"Here," he said quietly. "Saved your seat for you." 

Only then did Jensen realise that there were more people in detention than usual. Typically, he sauntered in five minutes late to the view of an empty room and a disgruntled Miss Johnson but here he was being scrutinised by a bunch of new faces. 

He gave Jared a questioning look; maybe he'd know why. 

"Football coach flipped," Jared explained. 

"Right," Jensen said. "Thanks for saving my spot." He aimed a small smile in Jared's way. 

Jared blushed but before he could say anything, Miss Johnson hushed them.

~

Three weeks later and Jared had taken to chattering about all sorts in Jensen's ear every Friday. Jensen never responded much but Jared kept going. He was halfway through telling Jensen about an argument he'd gotten into with his friend Chad when Jensen realised that he was actually _listening_. He’d even contributed to the conversation a few times. It was confusing to say the least. 

He wasn't supposed to give a fuck.

“What are you in detention for?” he cut Jared off mid-speech. Jared's face flushed a little as he bowed his head down and rubbed at his neck nervously. A gesture that Jensen could have sworn Jared had picked up from _him._

“I don’t actually have detention,” Jared admitted. "My friends are on the football team so I don't have anyone else to hang out with on Friday afternoons." 

There was something off in his tone that made Jensen think that Jared wasn't being entirely honest with him. Jensen didn't even know when he'd started picking up on this nuance. 

It's not like he really knew Jared. 

"So you're hanging out in detention with _me_?" he asked in disbelief. 

Jared grinned at him and Jensen found his eyes lingering on two twin dimples once again. It had been happening more and more over the past few weeks but he did his best to pretend that nothing was amiss. His stomach fluttered and he did his best to ignore it. 

He didn't do romance, didn't plan to in a small town like this. 

He hadn't even told his parents that he was maybe into guys. 

He'd never had a reason to. 

"Well we're friends aren't we?" Jared said easily, gently snapping Jensen out of his thoughts. He didn’t really know what to say to that, but he responded anyway. 

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

Friends. Huh. 

~

Their first kiss took place in Jared's room. It was a Monday afternoon, a break from their hours in Friday detention. Jensen was filling in his college applications at Jared's desk while Jared sat on his bed, flipping through some magazine. It was peaceful enough for Jensen to concentrate but weird, although not in a bad way. 

Jared always seemed to know when he needed some quiet and when he needed something to distract him. It made Jensen feel things that he wasn't used to. He liked Jared, he could now admit that much to himself. He liked him a lot. And it wasn't just because Jared hung out with him outside of detention. It wasn't because Jared sat with him at lunch and made plans with him over the weekend. 

It was because Jared _understood_ him. 

He didn't ask Jensen to change, didn't care that on some days Jensen barely spoke at all. He made Jensen laugh, made Jensen's heart skip a beat every time he smiled. 

He just made Jensen's life that much brighter. 

Although Jensen had been thinking about all of this non-stop, he didn't know if he should act on his feelings. This was his last year of school and he had a good enough GPA, he was pushing to go to college out of state. Starting something with Jared maybe wasn't the best idea. Not if he had to up and leave in a few months. 

It turned out that Jared wasn't having the same conflictions. 

"Have you ever kissed another guy?" Jared asked him suddenly, startling Jensen so much that he dropped his pen. He leaned down to pick it up, indirectly concealing the blush that formed on his face. 

Simple questions didn't usually faze him, but this wasn't simple. 

And it wasn't just a question. 

Jared initiated the kiss when Jensen stood to leave, bypassing their usual one armed hug and going straight for Jensen's mouth. 

On the whole, it seemed like a simple brush of lips, but it wasn't simple. 

And it wasn't just a kiss. 

~

The day he left for college was one of Jensen's worst. His mom cried and said all of the usual crap about him being a handful, about her being proud and for one brief moment he was her baby boy again. It was far cry from all of the yelling that occurred whenever she learned that he was talking back to teachers, skipping classes and so on. 

Apparently, he had changed.

While he didn't feel all that different, being with Jared did make him feel like he was better somehow. Jensen couldn’t really explain it. Maybe he didn't need to. He just didn't know what he was going to do without Jared. The calm to his storm. The yin to his yang. 

His best friend. 

Boyfriend?

They didn't really talk about it much, past agreeing to call, email and text. Jared was still the same happy-go-lucky guy he always was and Jensen didn't want to ruin that. 

However, on this particular day, he couldn't pretend anymore. He was really going to miss Jared and he didn't know how to put that in words. He didn't know the right thing to say, couldn't even centre his thoughts to muster up the _wrong_ thing to say. All he felt was a deep pain inside. It made him feel silly, really. It was just college. He could always come back to visit. Jensen knew that but for whatever reason, it just wouldn't connect in his mind. 

Luckily Jared knew the right thing to say. 

"You're going to be fine." He reassured Jensen over what would be their last shared meal for a while. It was a typical teenage meal; strawberry shakes, burgers and a Coke for Jensen because he didn't like shakes all that much. The only reason he bought one was because he knew Jared would want another. It was things like these that he'd miss the most. 

The small things. 

Jared stealing his French fries. Jared nerding out over astrology. Jared stealing his shirts 'by accident'. The stupid way he always had to flick his bangs out his eyes. 

The way it felt when they held hands. 

So maybe it wasn't just the small things he'd miss the most. Maybe it was all of it. 

"We'll talk all the time, and I'll visit if I can. Or you can come back here every now and then." Jared was still going and Jensen didn't know what to say. He just felt choked up and nothing like the strong, nonchalant person he'd always thought he was. 

It hit him then that this wasn't just a friendship, or a relationship; it was more than that.

"I love you," he blurted out, interrupting Jared mid speech. Jared's face took on a shocked expression and Jensen found himself trying to explain. "I mean, I'm in _love_ with you. And I don't know what I'm going to do without you. And. Yeah. I just. Yeah."

Jensen did his best not to panic when he realised what he had said. His stomach was threatening to throw a mutiny and suddenly, he was very glad that he hadn't eaten much.

To his surprise, Jared smiled slowly. "No one's ever said that to me before. I mean, family has, but not a boyfriend." It wasn't really the response he was hoping for, but this was Jared. He said what was on his mind and Jensen could never fault him for that.

"I've never said it to anyone." To be honest, he had never even considered it. Love. Romance. It had always seemed so complicated. Too intricate for a simple minded person like him. Or maybe that was just one of the ways he'd put himself down. He didn't know. 

"I love you too," Jared replied. "I have for a long time. And I know that you're freaking out but I'm not. I'll always be with you in your heart. Just like I'll be here waiting for you to come back. So don't you go breaking my heart." 

The teasing glint in Jared's eye told Jensen that the last part of what he said was supposed to be a joke, but behind the mirth, there was some genuine fear. 

Part of Jensen knew that they were too young _not_ to break each other's hearts, too innocent to have learnt from past mistakes, but all he wanted to do was promise Jared anything just to eradicate that fear. 

Just to make him happy. 

So he did. He promised not to break his heart.

They parted ways with a deep, lingering kiss and few words. Jensen’s were caught in his throat and Jared was uncharacteristically quiet for once. 

Jensen stood by his front door and watched Jared walk away. 

Once Jared was out of sight, Jensen glanced at his car which was packed with all of the things he was taking to college. 

He couldn't help the thought that passed through his mind. 

_There goes my first love._

Fin.


End file.
